Fusilade
The Schyster Fusilade is a two-door coupé in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. Design ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The car's overall fastback coupe design, especially the grille, roofline, and hood, are based on the North American styling of the . Unlike the real Crossfire, there is no convertible variant of the Fusilade, suggesting that it is based after the SRT-6 model. It also influences the German styling of the first generation due to the part of the rear and the method of badging. The rim design is shared with the Feltzer and the Sentinel. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The car is capable of providing excellent acceleration and a decent top speed. Its light weight and good weight distribution makes it very nimble, allowing it to be able to carve into corners at high speeds with minimal oversteer. However, durability could be better, as the vehicle can withstand only a few frontal hits before its engine fails. Its front wheels are prone to getting bent and locked after hard landings and frontal crashes. The engine model appears to be a double overhead camshaft inline-4, although the badges suggests a different one (a 3.0 liter fuel injected V6). The engine cover contradicts the model underneath, wherein the cover appears to be loosely based on that of a typical V8 engine cover, taking into consideration the valve cover bolts and spark-plug inlet impressions. The Fusilade is one of the best vehicle choices for players who do not want to spend money on purchasing cars from the in-game Internet, but still want a well-performing car. If the player wishes to carry more than one passenger however, the Oracle, Sultan, and the Felon are other good choices in the same respects. GTA V Overview V8 (Cover) Inline-4 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Image Gallery SchysterFusilade-GTAV-front.jpg|Front quarter view. (Rear quarter view) Fusilade-GTAV-Front-Screenshot.jpg|A Fusilade evading the police. Fusilade,Schyster.jpg|Engine close-up in GTA V. Fusilade-GTAV-SSASA.png|The Fusilade on Southern San Andreas Super Autos. Fusilade-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Fusilade on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Found at Martin Madrazo's ranch at the start of the mission, "Caida Libre." *There is a possible chance to find it in Terminal, on Buccaneer Way. *Sometimes it might be found in Rockford Hills, Vinewood and Richman. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Frequently spawns when requested by Simeon. *Can be bought from Southern San Andreas Super Autos website for $36,000, as of patch 1.13. Trivia General *The car's name is a reference to its Crossfire counterpart, as fusilade (correct spelling is fusillade) is a simultaneous firing of firearms on one position, much like a crossfire. *The vehicle's description refers to an "American brand, with German money and manufacturing." This is another reference to its Crossfire counterpart, as the Crossfire shares 80% of its parts with the , and it was manufactured by Karmann in Germany from 2004-2008. This is likely why the vehicle's body and rims resemble that of the Benefactor Feltzer. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *The default radio stations of the Fusilade are The Lowdown 91.1 or Space 103.2. Navigation }}de:Fusilade (V) es:Fusilade fr:Fusilade pl:Fusilade pt:Fusilade Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Coupes Category:Vehicles manufactured by Schyster Category:Sports Cars Category:Vehicles requested by Simeon Category:Sports Vehicle Class